Noël solitaire
by Picotti
Summary: Le sapin, les cadeaux, la famille qui se rassemblait autour d'un festin, heureux, souriants, les embrassades, les marques d'affection. Severus Rogue ne connaissait rien à tout ça, chez lui, Noël n'était que tristesse et désolation, coups et hurlement. Chez lui, Noël était bien solitaire.


**NOEL SOLITAIRE**

La Grande Salle était toujours la première à être décorée dans l'école. Hagrid y apportait douze gigantesques sapins qu'il disposait le long des murs, en rangées. Des guirlandes et des lumières flottaient partout au-dessus des grandes tables et des bougies magiquement allumées venaient parfaire le tableau. Le ciel magique représentait continuellement une nuit étoilée dans laquelle dansaient des flocons de neige.

Noël, c'était la fête que tout le monde attendait, la fête dont parlaient tous les enfants. Dans tout Poudlard, ne résonnaient que les mots « cadeaux », « sapin », « famille », « dinde ». Parmi les enfants, un seul ne s'enthousiasmait pas. Et ce matin, il traînait les pieds. Les vacances allaient bientôt arriver et, lui, il détestait ça. Il avait beau chercher toutes les raisons possibles pour apprécier Noël, il n'en trouvait pas.

Il descendit dans la Grande Salle en jetant à peine un regard aux décorations devant lesquelles beaucoup s'extasiaient. A quoi bon ? Comme chaque année, il allait se faire des illusions, se dire que cette année ce serait peut-être différent et que la magie de Noël allait peut-être enfin opérer pour lui, illuminer ne serait-ce qu'une fois sa vie.

« Oh Servilus, je t'avais pas vu, je t'avais confondu avec le Père-Fouettard ! »

Les rires de ces quatre crétins de Gryffondor le poignardèrent droit au cœur, comme toujours. Il resta de marbre, faisant celui qui n'avait pas entendu alors qu'à l'intérieur, il bouillait de haine et de rage. Ils pouvaient bien rire tous les quatre, ils n'étaient peut-être pas mieux placés que lui.

Il s'installa à la table des Serpentard et constata sans surprise qu'il n'y avait plus de lait dans le pichet. Encore une fois, il allait devoir se contenter d'un verre de jus de citrouille avec ses toasts. Par-dessus la table, il observa Lily qui plaisantait avec ses amies de dortoir. Les quatre crétins vinrent la rejoindre et à nouveau Severus sentit la colère monter en lui comme une bouffée amère. Il enviait James et sa capacité à tout considérer comme facile et drôle. Et puis il réussissait tout, ce qui était d'autant plus rageant. Il enviait Sirius aussi et cette force qui émanait de lui, le fait que toute sa famille le détestait et que ça ne l'atteignait même pas, son succès auprès des filles, son charme naturel qui faisait que tout le monde, sans faute l'aimait. Sauf lui. Il enviait Peter aussi parce que malgré sa médiocrité chronique il avait réussi à se faire trois amis qui l'aimaient sincèrement alors que lui qui s'estimait bien plus intelligent se retrouvait tout seul. Et puis il enviait Remus aussi, bien que celui-là n'ait pas grand-chose à envier. Mais il était ami avec Lily et il suffisait de les voir se chamailler en ce moment-même pour un toast, riant aux éclats et se faisant des grimaces pour déstabiliser l'autre.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas partagé avec elle un moment de vraie complicité ? Il avait envie de dire depuis qu'elle avait rencontré les quatre idiots là-bas mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

« Tu as demandé quoi pour Noël ?

_ Le dernier Comète 360 évidemment. Il vient juste de sortir. Puis toute une tenue complète de Quidditch. J'ai demandé aussi des multiplettes. Et toi ?

_ Quelques bouquins, un jeu d'échecs version sorciers et de nouvelles bavboules. Puis j'aurais de l'argent aussi je crois. »

Severus avala son jus de citrouille d'un trait et, emportant deux toasts avec lui, quitta la table. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était bien entendre les autres raconter toutes les merveilles que leurs parents allaient leur offrir. Ceux qui rajoutaient en plus des récits de vacances dans des contrées lointaines ou même à dix kilomètres de là étaient encore pires.

Il passa sa journée dans une espèce de morosité. Chaque année, l'approche de Noël lui apportait bien des idées noires. Comme toujours, il chercha à se noyer dans ses études. Il se donna à fond dans son devoir d'histoire de la magie pour lequel il rédigea presque un mètre de parchemin, puis il confectionna avec perfection un baume de cœur tendre qu'il hésita ensuite à renverser sur la tête de Sirius Black. Qui sait, peut-être que ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. Il travailla d'arrache-pied jusque tard le soir pour s'abrutir, pour ne plus penser. Mais le temps fila à toute allure et, un matin, il fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence, les vacances étaient là.

Il ne s'encombra pas de sa malle comme la plupart des autres élèves. De toute façon, il n'avait aucun cadeau à y mettre sauf le paquet pour sa mère qui tenait dans la poche de son vieux manteau. Et il n'aurait certainement pas de paquet à ramener non plus. Il fourra quelques vêtements dans un sac à dos, s'habilla pour affronter le froid et sortit. Le parc enneigé était tout de même très beau et Severus regrettait de ne pas pouvoir rester à Poudlard. Mais sa mère avait besoin de le voir, surtout en cette période de fêtes et il ne pouvait pas ne penser qu'à lui et la laisser seule avec son horrible mari.

Des élèves de première ou deuxième année entamèrent une bataille de boules de neige. Il se baissa tout juste pour ne pas en recevoir une en pleine figure.

« Haaaan ! retentit une voix derrière lui. Tu l'as loupé petit crétin ! Tu n'aurais pas dû, un peu d'eau aurait pu laver un peu ses cheveux ! »

Il crispa les poings dans les poches de son manteau. Il avait les yeux larmoyant et, par Merlin, il espérait que le froid était en cause. Il accéléra le pas. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir, c'était bien Sirius.

« Hé ! Hé Servilus ! »

Trop tard. Il passa rapidement devant Rusard, lui montra le billet de sa mère l'autorisant à prendre le Poudlard Express et fila vers les calèches. Mais Black et Potter le rattrapèrent avant qu'il n'y arrive.

« Hé c'est tout ce que tu emmènes ? »

Black donna une chiquenaude dans son sac à dos.

« T'as pas d'amis à qui offrir des cadeaux ? Oh pauvre Servilounet, viens donc faire un gros câlin. »

Potter fit mine de le serrer dans ses bras. Non ! Trop c'était trop. Severus le repoussa violemment et l'idiot de Gryffondor finit avec les fesses dans la neige.

« Fichez-moi la paix ! cria-t-il. Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de venir me casser les pieds ? »

Et sans attendre la réponse, il tourna les talons et monta dans une calèche. Du plat de la main, il tapa sur le rebord pour qu'elle se mette en route. Il n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un ne vienne monter avec lui. De loin, il vit Sirius aider James à se relever. Peter et Remus, à quelques pas de lui, se tenaient les côtes de rire.

Quelle belle bande d'imbéciles !

Lorsque la calèche s'immobiliser sur le quai de gare, il empoigna son sac et sauta à terre puis il s'engouffra dans le train. Il n'y avait pas encore trop d'élèves et il n'eut pas trop de mal à se trouver une place libre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, hésita à lancer un sort pour qu'elle reste fermée. Au moins personne ne viendrait lui casser les pieds. L'ennui c'était que si un préfet passait, il allait avoir de sérieux ennuis. Et il n'avait certainement pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

Deux ou trois élèves vinrent ouvrir la porte pour vérifier si le compartiment était libre mais personne ne vint s'installer avec lui et lorsque tout le monde fut à bord, un coup de sifflet retentit et le train se mit en route. Severus soupira. Il aurait aimé pouvoir de consoler un peu en présence de Lily mais elle devait être soit avec ses copines à la langue bien pendues qui n'en finissaient pas de le critiquer soit avec les quatre imbéciles dont il ne supporterait pas la vue pendant tout le trajet. Au moins, il était bien mieux tout seul.

Il prit un livre sur les potions de métamorphose dans son sac et se mit à bouquiner. Le trajet dura longtemps mais il n'en fut pas gêné. Après tout, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Ce qui l'y attendait, ou plutôt celui qui l'y attendait, ne l'intéressait pas. Et pourtant, il n'allait pas pouvoir éviter ses sautes d'humeur, ses crises de colère dont personne ne comprenait jamais l'origine. Plus le temps passait, plus Severus haïssait son père. Rien que sa façon de regarder sa mère l'écœurait et si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il lui enverrait bien l'un de ces sorts impardonnables entre les deux yeux.

Mais il n'en avait pas le cran . Par Merlin, les imbéciles de Gryffondor avaient raison sur ce point et ça ne l'enrageait que davantage. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient, eux, de sa souffrance ? Lupin et Potter avaient tous deux des parents aimants et attentifs, Pettigrow ne connaissait pas son père mais il était très proche de sa mère. Quant à Black… eh bien de l'avis de Severus, Black était le pire. Il avait choisi lui-même de rejeter ses parents. Il avait fait en sorte que les choses se passent ainsi. C'était Regulus lui-même qui le criait à tout va dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il n'avait donc rien à dire, il avait choisi le bâton avec lequel il se faisait battre.

Même Lily était incapable de le comprendre. Elle avait des soucis avec sa sœur mais sincèrement, Severus avait vite compris qu'elle ne valait pas la peine que l'on s'intéresse à elle. Lily aurait dû elle aussi.

Le train arriva en gare de Kings Cross alors que la nuit était tombée. La neige d'Ecosse avait cédé la place à la pluie glacée d'Angleterre. Severus rangea son livre dans son sac qu'il hissa sur son épaule après avoir enfilé son manteau. Il n'avait finalement pas lu autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Ses pensées avaient pas mal vagabondé, autour de sa propre solitude notamment et ce fut le cœur serré qu'il quitta le train.

Tout autour de lui, sur le quai 9 ¾, des familles étreignaient des enfants absents depuis trop longtemps. On entendait des exclamations de joie exploser un peu partout comme autant de feux Fuseboom. Severus, lui, était encore seul. Personne ne viendrait le chercher aujourd'hui, personne ne venait jamais le chercher de toute façon.

La tête basse, les mains dans les poches, il se dépêcha de franchir le passage pour se retrouver du côté du moldu. Il n'avait plus autour de lui les visages connus qui le méprisaient mais il ne se sentait pas plus à l'aise ici pour autant. Même pour les moldus il passait pour quelqu'un qui suintait l'anormalité. Les jours comme celui-ci, il comprenait les Mangemorts et leurs envies de réduire à néant toutes ces affreuses créatures dénuées de magie qui se croyaient pourtant mieux que les autres.

Severus avait un goût amer dans la bouche, celui de sa propre solitude.

Les premières familles commençaient à franchir le passage à leur tour et il entendit la voix aiguë d'une fillette demander si le Père-Merlin avait bien reçu sa lettre et s'il allait bien lui amener la poupée qu'elle lui avait demandé.

Il pressa le pas. Le Père-Merlin… Non seulement il n'y avait jamais cru mais encore en plus on ne lui avait jamais laissé l'occasion d'y croire. La dernière fois qu'il avait prononcé sérieusement ce mot, il devait avoir trois ou quatre ans. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de son âge. Par contre, il avait encore clairement en tête la colère qui dessinait un masque sur les traits crispés de son père. Il l'avait attrapé par le col et l'avait soulevé. Tobias était grand et très fort et Severus avait senti ses pieds quitter le sol avec autant de facilité que s'il avait été une plume. Il s'était mis à crier et à battre l'air des jambes. Alors son père avait tonné :

« Ton fichu Père-Merlin n'existe pas, cafard ! Et je vais t'écraser si tu me parles encore de magie ! »

Après quoi, il l'avait lâché. Il était tombé très douloureusement sur les fesses.

Il chercha dans ses poches de la monnaie moldue pour payer le bus et s'installa au fond du véhicule. Bercé par les cahots de la route, il se prit à rêver à une vraie fête de Noël avec des rires, des chants, des cadeaux, un somptueux repas. Il pensa à des embrassades à ses parents lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël et l'étreignant très fort avec amour. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas droit ? Qu'avait-il donc fait, avant de naître, avant d'être un enfant, pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

Il ne pleurait pas. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne pleurait plus, non pas parce qu'il avait grandi, non pas parce qu'il s'était habitué à la souffrance non plus, mais parce qu'il avait fini par ne plus avoir de larmes, comme si son corps s'était desséché, desséché de haine et de colère.

Le bus s'arrêta dans un crissement de freins au bord de son quartier. Severus appuya sur le bouton qui commandait l'ouverture de la porte et sauta sur le trottoir. La pluie et le vent balayaient la rue, le fouettant au passage. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules et se mit rapidement en marche. Derrière lui, le véhicule moldu reprenait déjà la route.

Seul, tel qu'il l'avait toujours été, tel qu'il le serait toujours. Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux. Il préférait encore se morfondre sur son sort que de devoir essuyer les imbécillités de Black et de Potter. Certains diraient que c'était quelque part une preuve d'attention de leur part mais lui savait que c'était juste de la méchanceté gratuite. Et ça, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait déjà son père pour ça.

Il se retrouva vite devant la petite maison de ses parents. Le jardinet qui la bordait était laissé à l'abandon. Severus n'avait jamais vu ses parents s'en occuper. Des herbes folles envahissaient jusqu'à la boîte aux lettres dans laquelle le courrier s'amoncelait. Visiblement, personne n'y était allé depuis plusieurs jours. Il hésita à le ramasser puis se dit qu'il devait y avoir dans le lot une bonne paire de factures et que son père allait se mettre en colère, que ça lui retomberait forcément dessus.

Il déverrouilla la porte et entra. Le chauffage n'était pas mis. Ses parents n'avaient probablement pas encore payé la facture. Il frissonna. Au moins, il faisait toujours meilleur qu'à l'extérieur. La maison était silencieuse si ce n'était le plic-ploc d'un tuyau qui fuyait. Quelqu'un avait mis une casserole au-dessous pour ne rien perdre de l'eau qui s'échappait et qu'il leur faudrait bien payer quand même. Une odeur d'alcool et de sueur planait dans le couloir. Severus se demanda si ça signifiait la présence de son père. Il ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui et entendit un ronflement sonore émaner du salon, comme le hurlement d'une bête blessée, comme quelque chose de menaçant.

Il sursauta et le pêne s'enclencha dans un claquement. Un autre ronflement tout aussi disgracieux fit écho au premier et il souffla de soulagement. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas réveillé.

Il ne se risqua pas à regarder dans le salon. Il savait déjà de toute façon ce qu'il allait y trouver. Son père, ivre mort, devait être allongé dans le canapé, peut-être en sous-vêtements, sale, la bouche grande ouverte. S'il le voyait ainsi, il aurait l'envie presque impossible à réfréner de l'étrangler.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne prit pas le soin de retirer ses chaussures. De toute façon, sa mère ne faisait jamais le ménage. Elle était bien trop occupée par les petits boulots qu'elle accumulait pour tenter de faire vivre sa famille, pour manger, pour payer les factures et, surtout, pour fournir de quoi boire à son fainéant de mari qui, lui, n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie. La seule chose qu'il était capable de faire de ses dix doigts était de frapper sa femme et son fils ou de se battre avec ses compagnons de beuverie dans les multiples bars où il buvait. Combien de fois la police moldue était-elle venue le ramener, à moitié conscient tant il était ivre ? Severus ne comptait plus, le chiffre était trop élevé, ça lui faisait honte. Sa mère leur avait demandé pourquoi ils ne le gardaient pas et à chaque fois ils avaient répondu qu'il n'était pas assez dangereux pour ça.

Que leur fallait-il ? Qu'il tue un homme ? De l'avis du jeune garçon, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il y viendrait. Tobias Rogue aimait la couleur du sang. C'était une bête, un monstre.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla. Il faisait sombre dans la chambre. Dans un accès de colère un jour, Tobias avait jeté à son fils un presse livre en plomb qu'il avait acheté dans un vide grenier. Il avait réussi à l'éviter mais l'objet avait traversé la vitre. Elle n'avait jamais été remplacer. Pour éviter que le froid ne s'engouffre trop dans la pièce, il avait cloué des planches sur la fenêtre.

Il alluma la lumière. L'ampoule grésilla mais finit par s'allumer. Ce n'était pas l'illumination qu'il voyait quotidiennement à Poudlard mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Il glissa son sac à dos sous son bureau puis s'assit sur son lit dont le sommier grinça sinistrement. De sa poche, il tira le cadeau pour sa mère.

Il l'avait acheté avec l'argent qu'il avait gagné en pariant sur une partie de bavboules. Sa mère lui avait appris à jouer et il connaissait les règles sur le bout des doigts. Généralement, il ne pariait pas, ça lui faisait trop penser à son père pour qui les courses de chevaux, de lévrier, enfin de tout ce qui avait plus de deux pattes, était le meilleur moyen de s'amuser. Mais il avait besoin d'argent et, sur l'instant, ça avait été le moyen le plus sûr et le plus rapide pour lui en gagner.

Dans l'écrin qu'il ouvrit délicatement, brillait un bracelet fait de pierres d'un bleu chatoyant. Elle accrochaient subtilement la lumière, la faisaient danser, la retenaient captive. Sa mère aimerait, il en était certain.

« Pour toi maman, souffla-t-il à l'objet. Je suis peut-être seul le jour de Noël, mais toi tu l'es toute l'année. »

Et pour le protéger de la fureur possible de son père, il glissa l'écrin sous son oreiller avant de s'allonger sur le lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond, se prenant, une fois de plus, à rêver à un impossible Noël où ils s'aimeraient et seraient heureux tous ensemble.


End file.
